


【是大臣/Yes, Minister】【AU】【爱狗硬汉】【Jim/Humphrey】

by Mozzie_D



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: M/M, Yes Minister - Freeform, Yes Prime Minister - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozzie_D/pseuds/Mozzie_D
Summary: 最近看了很多Putin大帝的视频，就想出了这个故事。可以当成《Love of Calla》的夫夫番外，也可以当成独立故事。大帝超帅der！
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Kudos: 8





	【是大臣/Yes, Minister】【AU】【爱狗硬汉】【Jim/Humphrey】

吉姆觉得自己的人生没有什么好抱怨的。  
  
真的，他能抱怨什么呢？他有六英尺二英寸的身高，从十八岁英俊到五十八岁的脸蛋，刚刚在去年赢得大选入住十号，成为历史上第七十或者七十一位大英首相。他有个不输撒切尔夫人的铁娘子助理，可以帮他吵赢世界上所有流氓，还有世界上最聪明的天使秘书，数十年如一日地纠正着他的语法错误。他还有一个男朋友。  
  
他还有一个男朋友。想起这点吉姆就觉得人生中所有的痛苦挫折和失败恋情都是为了促成他们相遇。是的他有一个男朋友，时任大英政府的内阁秘书兼头号管家的汉弗莱阿普比。  
  
他的外貌优雅迷人，内在温柔善良，讲起来话使人如沐春风，做起事情圆滑周到，而且爱他爱得无可救药。虽然这都是吉姆进入D.A.A.之前的事了。但不管怎样，这样一位把D.A.A.管理得井井有条的汉弗莱爵士，曾经以牛津大学第一名毕业的优等生，未来内阁秘书的强有力继承者，就这么在当年还是反对党议员吉姆的猛烈追求下选择了投降，然后头也不回地跟着他出柜了。  
  
世界上还有比这更好的事吗？绝对没有，吉姆可以非常肯定地这么说。  
  
所以他没有抱怨，即便是在联合国的五常会议上沦为无人关注的边缘陪衬也没有什么好抱怨的，那不是他的错。  
  
所以他没有抱怨，在他的政治顾问多萝西以辞职要挟他去向俄罗斯总统索要他的私人邮箱以及手机号码的时候，即便他知道那真的很gay.  
  
所以他没有抱怨，在他的政治顾问多萝西露着大半个胸脯小鸟依人地挽着俄罗斯总统的手臂请求与他合照的时候，即便他知道自己非常多余。  
  
所以他没有抱怨，在他的政治顾问多萝西将他们三人合照中的自己彻底裁掉并发到她的社交平台大肆炫耀的时候，即便他非常非常失落。  
  
他没有抱怨。但是他非常非常失落。  
  
他在那张照片发出的五分钟后，穿过俄罗斯为他们出席会议提供的酒店走廊，敲响对方在另一层楼的房间。  
  
「什么？」她语气不善地看着站在门外的男人，看了下自己手上的腕表，「现在是凌晨一点，吉姆。你不能在晚上十点之后联系我，我会惹上麻烦的。」  
  
「我知道。」吉姆严肃起面孔，「我有一些事情想和你谈谈。」  
  
「那就谈吧。」她扶着门框。「你不能进来。」  
  
「你不能把我留在这里吧。」吉姆看看走廊两端的持枪卫兵，「容我提醒你我可是英国首相。」  
  
「但你有一个内阁秘书的丈夫。」多萝西冷漠地说，「那意味着你什么也不是。」  
  
「好吧，」吉姆向她妥协，「为什么你把我裁掉？我看见那张照片了。」  
  
「因为我想让它看起来像是我和他两个人的合照。」  
  
「为什么？」  
  
「我在炫耀。」她直言不讳。  
  
「但是你加上我不是更好吗？你站在俄罗斯总统和英国首相中间呢。」  
  
「不。不会更好。」  
  
「为什么？我们都是国家领袖。」  
  
「那是不一样的。」  
  
「哪里不一样了？」  
  
「如果你给一个亚洲小孩看照片他会知道那是俄罗斯总统，而你是一个长得面善的五十岁老头。」多萝西残忍地说，「那就是区别。」  
  
「为什么你非要给亚洲小孩看？」吉姆抵抗地说，「我相信你给英国小孩看会有截然相反的结论。」  
  
「为什么你认为英国小孩会更好？」多萝西鄙夷地说，「他们都是一堆被宠坏的弱智，连爸妈是谁都不一定知道。」  
  
吉姆对她的刻薄言论适应了很长一会。  
  
「我真的很失落多萝西。你看见他们在会议上怎么对我了。」吉姆沉痛地向她请求，「我需要有人站在我这一边。别离我而去。」  
  
「我很抱歉吉姆。但这和你毫无关系。」她劝慰道，「只是因为他太迷人了。」  
  
「他哪里迷人了？」  
  
「多得我都不知从何说起。」多萝西露出那种罕见的羞涩微笑，「他非常强壮，非常威猛，非常高大……」  
  
「你在说什么？」吉姆打断她，「他才到我肩膀呢，我猜连一米七都不到。」  
  
多萝西受到伤害地凝望着他，「晚安，首相。」  
  
然后就甩上了房门。他们在莫斯科经历了长达三天的国际会议。  
  
吉姆在会议结束的当天经过四个小时的飞行回到唐宁街温暖的家中。他的丈夫汉弗莱爵士在门厅张开双臂，等候多时地走上前来拥抱他，「欢迎回家，首相。」  
  
吉姆回抱过去，嗅着对方颈间熟悉的须后水味道，「见到你真好，汉弗莱。」  
  
他们绕过唐宁街老旧的楼梯，回到吉姆位于二层的首相办公室。  
  
吉姆感谢了伯纳德放在桌子上的文件盒，和站在那里的汉弗莱对视一眼，「你可以给我们一些二人时间吗，伯纳德？」  
  
「我看见你在电视上的采访了，首相，」汉弗莱确认了下锁上的房门，「一定是众星捧月，万众瞩目的盛大会议吧，我猜？」  
  
「是的。非常盛大。」吉姆坐进办公桌后的椅子， 失落地垂着肩膀，「但是跟我没什么关系，所有人都在看美国总统和俄罗斯总统。」  
  
「当然他们会，首相。」汉弗莱坐进他对面的椅子，「他们两个拥有世界上90%的核弹，当然他们会收获90%的目光。这是一个以核为贵的世界。」  
  
「是的，我知道。」吉姆遗憾地看着他，「我很抱歉，汉弗莱，我抽不出时间去为你买礼物。」  
  
「哦，首相。」汉弗莱佯装严肃地锤了下桌子，「你知道我有多期待那些五颜六色的俄罗斯套娃。」  
  
「我知道，汉弗莱，」吉姆被他逗笑得望着他，「你就是喜欢那些五颜六色的东西。你是一个俄罗斯间谍。」  
  
「我们不能再开这个玩笑了，首相。会惹上麻烦的。」汉弗莱忽然想起什么，兴致盎然地压低声音，「顺便问一句，我们女士的恋情进展如何？」  
  
「你怎么知道的？」  
  
「这再明显不过了，首相。」汉弗莱洋洋得意地说，「她从几个月前就开始节食，中午只吃半颗葡萄柚。下班恶补俄语，上个月还去做了紧致手术。」  
  
「紧致哪里？」  
  
汉弗莱留给他一副自己演绎的表情。  
  
「我不敢相信。」吉姆震惊地说，「她跟我说是卵巢手术。」  
  
「我不认为她真的有那个。」汉弗莱嘲讽地说。  
  
「为什么她忽然这么认真？她一直信奉单身主义。」  
  
「哦因为他今年离婚了。」汉弗莱和他解释，「作为世界上最有权势的单身汉，显然我们的铁娘子也想舔舔那根俄罗斯棒棒糖。」  
  
吉姆被他的用词吓了一跳，「你越老越不正经了，汉弗莱。」  
  
「我是说真正的俄罗斯棒棒糖。」汉弗莱一脸困惑，「你在想什么，首相？」  
  
「我什么也没想。」吉姆靠着椅背凝望他，「你可以给我个亲亲吗，汉弗莱。我太累了不想动。」  
  
汉弗莱微笑起身，走到办公桌后拥抱自己旅途劳累的丈夫。吉姆在椅子上抬起头，伸手环住汉弗莱的腰，把脸贴在对方的衬衣上。  
  
「真是一个漫长的旅途。」吉姆搂着他，「我再也不想坐飞机了汉弗莱。」  
  
「你辛苦了，首相。」汉弗莱爱怜地用双手温暖对方冰冷的后颈。  
  
「你有想我吗，汉弗莱？」吉姆抬头看他。  
  
「当然，」汉弗莱回应，「数不清的文件等着你签字。」  
  
「不，」吉姆眯起眼睛望着他，「我的棒棒糖。」  
  
汉弗莱不可思议地看着他，「现在谁是不正经的那个。」  
  
「你是。」吉姆起身亲吻他，「你就想要那个是吧，你这淫…」  
  
「我认为我们必须等到晚上，首相。」汉弗莱按住对方开始不规矩的手，「你下午还有记者会。」  
  
「我可以非常快。」吉姆坚持地说。  
  
「还是让我倒杯热茶给你，首相。」汉弗莱按下他的肩膀。  
  
「谢谢，汉弗莱。」吉姆并不真的感谢地看着怀里走开的人，「我下次应该带你一起去。 」  
  
「我们还是期待这种会议不要开的太频繁比较好，首相。」汉弗莱把茶杯递给他，两人坐进房间另一边的沙发，「所以她舔到了吗？」  
  
「我不知道。」吉姆喝了口茶，「他们用俄语谈的不错但是我完全听不懂，美国总统不停和我说话。」  
  
吉姆望着汉弗莱专注地把茶和牛奶混合进一个杯子里。  
  
「汉弗莱，你也认为我不如他吗？」  
  
「当然不会。」汉弗莱想都不想地说，「你比他强一百倍。他是一个金发疯子。」  
  
「不。」吉姆笑了下，「我说俄罗斯总统，不是US的。」  
  
「你是说那个单身汉？」  
  
「是的。Vladimir Putin。」吉姆问，「你认为我差他很多吗？」  
  
「你不是认真的吧，首相。」汉弗莱忍耐着笑容。  
  
「我是。我们都是国家领袖不是吗？ 」  
  
「但那是不一样的。」汉弗莱握着手上的茶盏。  
  
「因为我是个傀儡而他是独裁者，是吧。」吉姆谨慎着用词。  
  
「当然不是！你不能说他是独裁者，他是民选出来的领袖。」汉弗莱看着吉姆欲言又止的面容，安抚地说，「以及你也不是傀儡。只是个人风格不一样。」  
  
「但是他在男人女人里人气都很高。」  
  
「你在女性里也有非常高的人气，」汉弗莱安慰他，「在一些男人里也是。」  
  
「我知道，他们说他们想上我。」吉姆叹气，「你看汉弗莱，我是令人生畏的英国首相，我希望女人们想被我上，不是上我。」  
  
汉弗莱呵呵地笑起来，「你不能两种特色都有吧，首相。一个人不可能霸道冷酷又充满柔情。」  
  
「但是他可以。」吉姆急切地说，「他们说他铁汉柔情，非常有爱心。因为他爱狗。他们从没说过我有爱心而我非常有爱心，我还去救过一只狗呢。」  
  
「是的。是的当然你是。」汉弗莱看着自己受了委屈的丈夫，「你非常有爱心。」  
  
「他们甚至给他写了歌，《嫁人就要嫁Putin》，从来没有人写歌说《嫁人就要嫁吉姆哈克》 。」  
  
「因为你是Gay，首相。」  
  
「那为什么Gay不站出来为我写首歌，我以为艺术家里有很多Gay呢。」  
  
「首相。」汉弗莱好笑地望着他，「你是在嫉妒吗？」  
  
「我是。」吉姆任性地说，「我要十号也铺满红地毯，镶金边的，从门口一直延伸到我的办公室。以及我也要开战斗机。」  
  
「你不能，」汉弗莱温柔回应，「你心脏不好，首相。」  
  
「那坦克总可以吧。坐进去拍几张照片就行。」  
  
「你还是别相信我们自己的坦克了，首相。」汉弗莱奚落他，「我倾向我们从法国租一台。 」  
  
「还有什么？」吉姆圈起手臂思索着，「我还可以怎么做才能超过他？」  
  
「三十六岁拿着机关枪去使馆门口对抗暴徒？」汉弗莱给他举例，「或者参加欧洲柔术比赛拿得冠军？」  
  
「那不可能。」吉姆瞪大眼睛，「他可以做那个？」  
  
「他是克格勃特工。当然他可以。」  
  
「我以为那不是真的。在克格勃倒咖啡也是克格勃。」  
  
汉弗莱抿抿嘴，「我很遗憾他是一个真的克格勃。」  
  
「他会写报纸文章吗？」  
  
「我认为他可以。二十三岁从法律系毕业并有经济学博士学位。」汉弗莱愉悦回答，一边说一边观察对方的反应，「此外他还会弹很好的钢琴，精通英语德文两门外语。哦对了他从不酗酒，没有任何冒犯的意思。」  
  
「有任何事是他做不到的吗？」  
  
「他不能生孩子。」  
  
「那是他唯一做不到的事情？」吉姆颓然地窝进沙发，「所以我无论如何都不能赢过这个人是吧。」  
  
「为什么你想要赢过他？」  
  
「我不知道。我很自卑，汉弗莱。」吉姆神情十分落寞，「我不认为我应该出现在那里。我什么都不会。」  
  
「那正是为什么你成了首相，首相。」  
  
「那一点都不安慰人，汉弗莱。」吉姆慎重其事地问他，「我是说严肃点，人们喜欢强硬的领袖是吧。丘吉尔很强硬，希特勒很强硬，甚至那个金发疯子他也很强硬。」  
  
「我很遗憾希特勒沦落到这个地步。」汉弗莱叹了口气，「但从统计学上说是的，我们作为人类天生慕强，对力量的向往是一种本能。」  
  
「但是我没有力量，我一点都不强势。」吉姆忧心忡忡地说，「如果明天出现一个开战斗机又爱狗的硬汉，他们就不会给我投票了。」  
  
「哦现在我理解了。」汉弗莱恍然大悟地抿了口茶，「每一件事都是关于选票。」  
  
「不。不只是选票。或许你也会喜欢他。」  
  
「当然不会。他可能第二天就把我赶去卖鳕鱼了。」汉弗莱讨好地说，「只有你可以对我有那么大的包容，首相。」  
  
「真想不到我可以活着听到你这样说。」吉姆笑道，「那是为什么你喜欢我吗汉弗莱，因为我包容你？」  
  
「是一个原因。但是你也有很多优点，首相。」  
  
「像什么？」  
  
「你非常英俊。」  
  
「我知道这个。还有什么？」  
  
「你非常和蔼，人缘很好。」汉弗莱说，「你是个好人。」  
  
「真的汉弗莱？」吉姆瞪着他，「你知道人们什么时候会说你是个好人吗？」  
  
「我认为我们努力找还是可以找出来一些的。」汉弗莱耸肩，「你想我叫伯纳德进来吗？」  
  
「不，免了吧。他只会用二十个和蔼的同义词回应你。」吉姆心碎地望着天花板，语气哀伤，「所以这就是了，我没有什么特别的地方让人们喜欢我。我没有自己的个人魅力。」  
  
「我很可能撑不过下次大选了，汉弗莱。」  
  
汉弗莱看着他好像被卡车碾过的小狗眼神。  
  
「请不要这样想，首相。」汉弗莱严肃地坐正，开始他那一套长难句魔法的蓄力前奏，「我们是日落西山的大不列颠，我们最不需要的就是一呼百应的铁腕领袖，那只会让我们失去美国的信任同时被整个欧洲大陆孤立。」  
  
「我们只需要一个人可以获得所有人的好感之后放任我们在这个孤岛上做我们自己的事过我们自己的日子。那是为什么英国民众选择了你，因为你可以轻易获得所有人的好感，甚至这一任的美国总统。」  
  
「我有吗？」吉姆苦笑了下。  
  
「你说他不断和你讲话不是吗？」  
  
「他只是认为我比较好讲话，其他人都不怎么喜欢他。」吉姆用食指敲敲自己的脑袋，「你知道，他有一点…」  
  
「那就是我说的。你不是最强势的领袖，但你是最适合英国的领袖。」汉弗莱笑着对他竖起食指，「我打赌即便出现一个开直升机的爱狗硬汉，你还是可以获得60%以上的选票，像那个单身汉一样。因为俄罗斯需要他，但是我们需要你。」  
  
吉姆似笑非笑地看着他好一会。  
  
「……牛津就教了你这些吗，汉弗莱？」吉姆用指腹抚摸着茶杯边缘，「一本正经地说我爱听的甜言蜜语。」  
  
「那不是甜言蜜语，首相。那是事实。」  
  
「又一句甜言蜜语。」吉姆笑着说。  
  
「那让你感受好一点吗？」  
  
「是的我不想开什么战斗机了。」吉姆开心地伸展了下胳膊，「如果人们选出了这样的我，那我就做好我自己就好了。」  
  
汉弗莱如释重负地松了口气，「所以我们也不用什么红毯了。」  
  
「不我还是想要那个。」  
  
「这毫无意义。我们已经有地毯了。」  
  
「不是红色。也没有镶金边。」  
  
「你在浪费纳税人的钱。」  
  
「他们必须付那个。他们需要我。」吉姆得意地扬起下巴，左手拽着自己的衣领，「否则他们只能去选铁血硬汉，之后被欧洲孤立，只能去英国的沙滩晒太阳如果那里有太阳的话。」  
  
汉弗莱目瞪口呆地定在那里，「那不是我刚才想说的。」  
  
「那是我理解到的。谢谢你汉弗莱，我会把它记到自己的日记里。」吉姆忽然想到什么，「对了我还要换一个厨子，会做牛排蛋糕而不是青草兔食的那一种。」  
  
「那是沙拉。」汉弗莱僵硬着声音。  
  
「我不在乎，换了他。还有什么，」吉姆翻着眼睛想了想，「我想在十号装一个按摩浴缸，像那个单身汉一样。你可以想办法帮我做到这一点吗，汉弗莱？」  
  
「不我不能。这是灾难的导火索。」汉弗莱难以置信地说，「你下一步打算做什么，拆了No.10吗？」  
  
「它确实很垃圾。」吉姆中肯地说，「你知道你也是这么想的。」  
  
「我很抱歉，我不能。」汉弗莱板着脸，「我不能辅佐这样随意浪费民脂民膏的自私领袖。」  
  
「那你恐怕要去卖鳕鱼了。」吉姆装模作样地警告他，「我认为我有那个权利是吧？」  
  
汉弗莱正要严肃抗议，伯纳德这个时候推门进来，「首相，你的新闻官到了。」  
  
「哦，让他进来。」吉姆满血复活地从沙发上跳起来，拍着汉弗莱的肩膀催他离开，「就这么做吧汉弗莱，no more time。」  
  
汉弗莱咬着牙齿，和走进来的新闻官扯出一个死亡的笑容。  
  
「你知道吗。」他在门口不甘心地转过身，「我开始喜欢那个爱狗硬汉了，首相。」  
  
吉姆侧头看他，「你是说你也想舔他的棒棒糖吗？」  
  
「首相！」汉弗莱饱含警告地瞪着他。  
  
「去忙吧汉弗莱。」吉姆笑出自己的虎牙，「我晚上再和你讨论那个。」  
  
吉姆觉得自己的人生没有什么好抱怨的。  
  
真的，他能抱怨什么呢？他有世界上最好，最可爱，最会哄他开心的男朋友。他的小顽皮常常让吉姆会心一笑，他发自内心的赞扬也让吉姆无比满足。他在他的身边，如果是好的事情，快乐瞬间可以翻倍，如果是坏的事情，他可以轻易将他带出低潮。他是他的丈夫，他的管家，他的政治顾问，他的心理医生，他的每一件事。他是世界上最幸运的男人，因为他拥有世界上独一无二的汉弗莱爵士。  
  
那是世界上独一无二的汉弗莱爵士，虽然他并不完美。他有点刻薄，喜欢用长难句攻击一切他不认可的世俗定律，一副自己就是真理本身的高傲态度。他还有点专制，特别是涉及政府工作以及住宅整洁方面。他还喜欢攻击吉姆的学历和智商，在人多的时候更甚。  
  
他们经常吵架，从最初相识，到一起在D.A.A.工作，到一起住进唐宁街十号，大部分时间彼此心里都汹涌着同等的爱意和恨意。他们也冷战，有的几个小时，有的延续整整三个月，最长的一次长达半年之久。但是他们从未想过离开对方，那份感情依旧纯粹无比且日渐深厚。他们在彼此身上见识到了真正的真爱——那是命中注定的，你会碰上一个如此专属于自己，存在就是为了让你痛苦，但你却乐意为他打磨自己并成为更好的自己的那个人。  
  
吉姆几乎可以看见这段感情的终点就是没有终点，他们会这样一直到老，从唐宁街十号启程，前往下一个互相作战的目的地。然后再从那里出发，去任何汉弗莱爵士想要去的地方。  
  
他们会是很好很好的一对。他们一直都是。  
  
终


End file.
